Trapped in Thought
by Bloody-Black-Kitten13
Summary: sasuke, a well known phsycologist, has just enterd sakuras mind. but can he get out? ONE SHOT!


The girl who thought....

(I don't own naruto or any stuff like that...so yeah...)

Sakura had always been a thinker. However, the thinker she was might surprise you. What she thought about was not how to get ahead in life, but the best way to take someone's head off their shoulders would be. She would not think of future career options in her spare time, oh heavens no!, she would think about how many ways you could die at one particular job.

So now I, sasuke Uchiha, have been assigned to crawl about Sakuras mind and figure out why she has such thoughts. She is well mannered and behaved. She does well in school and is rather quiet. OFF I GO INTO THE UNKNOWN!!

~3~

I see my subject in the distance. Now into her little mind I go.

(normal pov)

"SHARIGAN!" he yells. Sakura is startled and as she turns around she is caught in the crimson wheel spinney thing. She falls to the ground narrowly missing being hit by and ice cream truck who's bumper sticker read: IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DRIVING, GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!

In Sakuras mind, a mass chaos was going on. Normal everyday behavior, of course.

The sky was filled with crimson clouds and a cold wind blew. On this particular day, sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital and was pondering over the many ways one could die. Her most recent thought was being played in front of sasuke.

A small infant child, no older than a few months, was laying on a wooden table. A crowd of people stood around the baby, and one of then young men beckoned the Uchiha over. "good thing I spotted you! You were about to miss the witch trial!" he said with glee.

'witch trial?' sasuke thought. Just then, a squat and mean looking judge waddled out to the table glaring at the gurgling child. "how do you plead?" asked the judge in a whiny voice. Sasuke stared in puzzlement. 'he's asking the baby?' he thought.

"_**Yes he is. People in this time were rather stupid and believed that anyone could be a witch or warlock." **_A rather familiar voice entered Sasukes thoughts. Sakura often narrated her own thoughts. "Since you stay silent I sentence thee to death!" the judge whined in his squeaky voice. Sasuke felt his mouth drop open. "You're going to sentence an infant to death?! He can't even talk, let alone defend his case!" sasuke shouted. Everyone recoiled at his loudness and the judge shrieked, "Warlock! He goes against my word! Kill him with the mini-witch!" everyone cheered.

"_**You really should have kept your thoughts to yourself. Often people thought anyone who went against the political parties words were some kind of evil. Right now that evil is witchcraft. Guess who just got the finger pointed at them!" sakura giggled.**_

Sasuke was knocked to the ground and beaten unconscious.

He awoke a few hours later strapped to a rather rough piece of pine bored. He looked out of his eye that wasn't swollen shut and saw the infant next to him crying for his mothers warmth. He began to panic when he noticed the same villagers around them with stones in their hands. The judge was there chewing on a leg of mutton. Yeah, like he needed to put on more wait. "I have had a sudden change of heart!", he cried, "I shall give the accused another chance to confess! When they do they shall be imprisoned and be given a trial. Begin with the prosecution!".

Another board was placed on top of sasuke and the infant. A heavy stone was placed on both of the boys board. They were asked 'how do you plead?' and when sasuke answered innocent or the baby made any sound at all, another stone was placed on top of the other. These were no pebbles I assure you! These stones weighed at least 10lbs. each! The same question was asked yet they still gave the same reply. For some reason, against his better judgment, he could not lie and say he was guilty.

"_**I want you to see how things really went down. How could you do that if I let you just plead guilty?" sakura giggled once again and let her thoughts continue.**_

The infants stones were only about 5lbs. each, so as not to let him escape easily. As a young girl placed another stone with the four that were already on him, a wet sounding crack was heard. The baby wailed as it's lungs were being forced into its three broken ribs. It drove sasuke insane. Hearing the baby scream and watch tears fall from it's crystal blue eyes broke his heart. The judge squirmed and demanded the child be silenced. A strong looking man grabbed the biggest stone in the pile and raised it in the air above the baby's small head. It fell to its mark and all went silent.

"**!!!!!!" **sasuke screamed as blood was splattered in his mouth and on his face. He tried to claim his innocence.

"**!!"**

Each time he claimed innocent another stone was added. He felt the air being pushed from his lungs and felt his vision going blurry. He sucked in one final breath and opened his eyes wide. He felt some bones pop under his skin as he yelled,

"_**I **_

_**AM**_

_**INNOCENT!!"**_

A jagged rib punctured his lung and forced blood into his throat and out of his mouth. The last thing he saw was the clear blue eyeball of the infant that had rolled his way.

His body was dumped in the river where so many met their final grave.

~/3~

Sakura awoke in a hospital bed early in the morning. She stretched her arms above her head giving a pleasant yawn.

Sakura was, and always will be, a thinker. Her thoughts were quite unusual in the sense that if you tried to invade her mind they would suck you in and become reality. That particular day, sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital nursery.

R&R PLZZZ!!!! Thanks for reading ja-ne!


End file.
